


Survivor

by roarriita



Series: Survivor [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, FinnickOdairxOC, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, Original Character(s), Romance, Thriller, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roarriita/pseuds/roarriita
Summary: Lana Francis has lived in the Naves of district 4 her entire life, as a Naves resident her belief system is quite different and radical from most of Panem. The games are completely barbaric to her and she could never imagine herself ever participating in them... that is until her older brother painfully betrays her as an attempt for him to prove his undying loyalty to Panem.Lana must now turn in the peace sign for a bloody fist in order to make it back home and see her loved ones again. This will not be easy to do but with the help of a tentative and supportive mentor she can get there. That mentor being Finnick Odair... the winner of the 65th hunger games. A 19 year old with more baggage then a man who's lived an entire lifetime. While Lana goes against her own principles in hopes of escaping the games, Finnick must set aside his complicated feelings for the young girl and help her make it back home.Lana Francis... the girl forced into an arena where the only options are to become a victim or become the survivor.
Series: Survivor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079771





	1. Anxious

A nest of uneasiness settles at the pit of Lana's stomach the second she becomes fully conscious. Today is The Reaping. Lana has never showed the slightest amount of interest in the games to anyone at District 4' private academy but there's always that one small chance at being chosen for the games no matter how terrible and unqualified people may deem you as. The first thing Lana does is make her bed and open the curtains to her bedroom. Her mom always tells her the best way to distract yourself from the unavoidable is by cleaning and if that doesn't work let the sun dance around your skin.

After Lana finishes attending to the tidiness of her room she walks out to the living area/kitchen where her father is cooking breakfast. "Good morning." She greets.

Bo smiles, showing off the dimple cheeks he passed down to Lana. "How's my girl doing today?"

Lana takes a seat at the small, round dining table beside the window. "Anxious, I think." Lana hesitantly answered.

"More than understandable," Bo nodded, sliding a single pancake above a tall stack on a clear plate. "But I heard that girl Juen in your grade excelled on all her finals. The academy board are rumored to have been seriously considering her for this years female tribute."

Lana didn't say anything in response. If she gets picked into the games it'll be devastating of course but if someone else like Juen gets chosen instead it'll still be devastating. Juen, just like every other kid in the districts does not deserve uncertainty death. No matter what happens today, Lana will be on the frets.

Just on cue, Airroe walks in with a bucket of a dozen or so fish. "You would not believe how much fish I caught today. Its like they know what today is." By this she means the small celebration most families in the Naves have after The Reaping. If you're kid wasn't chosen for the games then it causes for a celebration. Lana's parents make the best fish fry and salmon soup in their small community so of course her mother wakes up extra early to fish with their neighbor Ash on his small boat.

Airroe kisses Lana on the forehead before storing the fish in their cooler. "Excited for tonight?"

"I guess so." Lana shrugs.

"You don't sound excited?" Airroe pointed out, placing her beige sun hat on the coat rack.

"Its the The Reaping." Bo replied, setting up the dining table.

"Oh, for a second there I thought it was because of Ash." Her mother sneakily grinned.

"Why would she be nervous about him?" Bo questioned.

"Maybe because he likes her-"

Lana quickly cuts her mother off. "He does not."

"Are you blushing?" Her father teases. Soon enough both her parents begin teasing the girl over her much older neighbor and the obvious crush she has on him. She's only 17 but he has been on Lana's raider since the third grade. He has strawberry blonde hair, freckles scattered all over his cheeks and bright blue eyes that could hypnotize even the Presidents daughter, or at least it seemed that way to Lana. They have only exchanged a couple smiles and have shared a few short conversations but that's it. 'If todays not the day everything goes to hell then maybe I'll make the first move.' Lana oddly thinks to herself.

Half an hour into breakfast someone knocks on the door. "I'll get it." Lana sets down her utensils and rushes over to the front door. She pulls the doorknob, revealing a very eager looking 12 year old boy, holding a box of jewelry. "Hello Ma'am, my name is Joey Greene and I live only a few houses down from you."

Lana immediately recognized him. His mom works with her father at the canned factory. Bo sometimes lends her money for transportation considering how far the factory is from The Naves. On nights when she works Lana is usually seated outside, in front of the ocean and can see Joey greet his mother once she comes home. Its very sweet and you can really tell how much he appreciates her. "HI Joey, I'm Lana Francis. How can I help you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were in any kind of need for new Jewelry?" He tilted the box so Lana could have a better look. "These are all handmade and carefully crafted with my own two hands."

Lana giggled at how grown up his tone sounded. Joey blushed, embarrassingly. "Oh no, did I say something wrong?"

Lana shook her head. "No, I just wasn't expecting such amazing salesmen work."

This made Joey smile. "Thank you, this is my first time selling jewelry. I love making them and thought why not sell them since I have so much just laying around."

"That's very smart of you." Lana says, before reaching in her pocket for a coin. "Will this be enough for that pearl bracelet right there?"

Joey almost jumped. "Yes, Yes," He reached for the bracelet and then handed it to her as she handed him the coin. "Thank you so much for being my first customer!"

"Anything to support local businesses." Lana assured before sliding the beautiful bracelet on.

"You really think this could be a real business someday?" Joey looked up at her hopeful.

"I think this could blossom into whatever you want it to be someday." Lana bent down to his level.

"Whatever I want?" Joey repeated as if it was the first time he's ever heard those words put together.

"Of course," Lana confirmed. " _Whatever you want_."

"Lana, come help me skin these fishes." Bo called out.

"Well, I have to go now," Lana stood back up. "I'll see you around little business man."

Joey could barely get a word out. He was still pondering over her words and It wasn't until she shut the door did he snap back into reality. He was beyond nervous starting off today. Not only did he have The Reaping to worry about but the money problems at home too. All he's ever wanted to do was help his single mother keep their house after his father passed away and keep enough food on the table for the both of them. Now it feels like he can do more then just help his mother. He feels impowered to help himself too.

After a few hours pass of Lana and her family preparing for tonight's mini feast, Lana takes a quick bath before dressing herself for The Reaping that begins in about fifty minutes. She stands in front of her mirror wearing nothing but her undergarments. Her anxiety practically manifested from the moment she turned 12 and deep down she just hopes that once her name is safe from the Reaping bowl she won't ever have to live in constant fear and anxiousness again.

Lana slid on her formal attire for the reaping. It was a pink dress with a beautiful flower design. [](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0066/6943/4950/products/image_f229f698-71fe-481c-87a6-4fd82740ce79_2048x.jpg?v=1582864892)

The young girl noticed she was still wearing the white painted pearl bracelet and smiled. It looked nice and alleviated her a bit. "Are you almost done, Lana?" Airroe called out.

"Just a minute!" She assured before slipping on her white flats and clipping each side of her long 3a curls to the side with two hair clips that had a matching design to the dress. When she stepped out into the living room Airroe sniffed her before spraying her with a bottle of their only perfume a few times. "Why?" Lana's face scrunched up as the some of the toxicants landed on her lips.

"Because you still smell a little like fish." Airroe chuckled.

"Then I should take another bath." Lana suggested.

"No, we'll be late." Airroe protested. Lana sighed. She did not like feeling dirty or stinky. It made her skin crawl. "Don't worry you'll be able to take another shower before tonight.

"Yeah and then Ash wont run the other way when you try to start a conversation with him." Bo walked past them.

Lana playfully rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." They all continued to file outside their house to begin their walk to Town Square. The walk was about 40 minute but the Francis family didn't mind. Walking together was one of their frequent and most enjoyed hobbies. They not only had the memorizing characteristics of Districts 4 to enjoy but light-hearted sporty competitions and long chats to keep them entertained. Once the family arrived to the ceremony location, they parted ways as Lana had to get checked in while Airroe and Bo had to wait with the other parents until The Reaping was to be officially over.

Lana didn't know this but the ambience of District 4 on Reaping Day was quite different from every other District in Panem. They weren't as excited or thrilled as most people in 1 and 2 are but 4 definitely had a more vigorous and buoyant mood then 3 and 5 through 12. "Who do you think it'll be?" Lana hears a girl from the outskirts ask.

"Whoever was at the top of our class." Her friend replies in reference to the special academy every kid is required to attend. "-And who is that?" The other girl questioned.

"A few dozen or so kids." She responded. "Most of them are like 16 or older."

"Well, I guess we're safe then." 

"I don't know," Her friend muttered. "I might just volunteer."

"No way." The girl gasped. "You must be very confident in yourself."

"Oh, c'mon I'm 15. The youngest in history to win is from 4."

"Yeah, that's cause he was chosen by the trainers at the academy." The girl mentioned. "I think it'd be best for all of us and our district to trust their judgement."

"Hm, I guess you're right..." The friend responded.

After Lana got checked in she walked towards the pit and stood as far from the stage as she possibly could, though she has to admit, what those two girls were talking about in line made a lot of sense. The Academy trainers really only ever send the most capable and strongest amongst the school in that arena. They would know better than to send some small, fragile little girl from The Naves. When she really thinks about it the trainers would never be foolish enough to send a girl like her in the games, not when there are better, stronger and far more passionate people that would be a much better fit. _'Use your common sense, Lana'_ The girl tries to calm her stress.

The pit fell silent as soon as Mayor Mance stepped out on stage. His family which consisted of a third wife well in her late 20's, and two boys who were oddly enough in their early 20s took a seat on the right side of the stage as Mance stopped in front of the centered microphone. The next group of people to come out were the trainers from the academy, Amina and Dero, the mentors for this years games, Finnick Odair and Mags Flanagan, District 4's escort Kandi Kerella, and lastly... Lana's older brother. They sat on the left side of the stage, expect for Terrance. He sat beside the mayors son... pridefully

A part of Lana felt a bit betrayed as Terrance, her brother sat on that stage. Sometimes she finds it hard to believe they grew up in the same neighborhood, with the same parents, and in the same house. He and Lana were taught to believe The Capital is wrong, and that they were the worst kind of people humankind has probably ever seen. Barbaric, mindless drowns who take and never give back. It went without saying Airroe and Bo felt just as betrayed, but not as surprised. They knew how much he wanted to fit in with the majority growing up. They knew the lengths of his desperation. They were just hoping he'd realize doing the right thing was more important then social status and money.

Mayor Mance began his painfully long speech about the games and how he is internally grateful for everyone showing up. For a man in his mid 50s he was quite charismatic and had most the women in the audience swooning over him and he's slick smile. If Lana wasn't so distracted with her brother she would hear the girl beside her giggling mischievously over the Mayor.

"And now may I introduce you all to District 4's escort, Kandi Kerella." Mayor Mance took the empty seat next to his wife, as Kandi walked over to the mic. She was dressed in a poufy short blue dress, with matching platforms. She also had a blonde wig that stood a good 4 inches tall, and a more than generous amount of make up applied. She was around 40, but Kandi shamelessly tells people she's 34.

"Welcome, to the 70th Hunger Games Reaping." Kandi chirped.

Everyone in the audience clapped. Lana did too but rather slowly and bitterly. Terrance met his mothers eyes and looked away almost instantly. Lana had her eyes. He couldn't bear look at them... not without feeling nauseous.

"I'm more then sure all of you are just itching to began the reaping!" Kandi laughed after the video from The Capital played. "So let the Reaping commend." Kandi walked over to the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper. This is all just an act. In reality these tributes are already selected. There really isn't a point in hiding it, everyone already knows about this. At this point its just plain old mockery to the other districts who don't get the same privilege's.

Lana tries to focus her attention on the slip of paper in Kerella's hand but she can't. After 4 years of no visits, calls or letters from her brother she finally sees him, but like this? Participating in the games and working with the Mayor?

Kandi stands before the microphone and slowly opens up the piece of paper. In an instance Lana feels the very feet she stands on mount to the ground and her heart play dead as her name echoes throughout the pit.

"Lana Francis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter of Survivor. Each of you mean the world to me and I appreciate you for taking the time to read it. I've been working on this story for almost 3 years and have finally taken the first steps into sharing and completing it. I hope you've all enjoyed it so far and choose to stick around until the very end. Thank you and P.S. I sometimes leave a picture of whatever I'm describing just in case anyone is having a difficult time at visualizing as I am pretty rusty at descriptive writing but definitely working on it <3


	2. Bye...

"...Lana Francis?" Kandi repeated.

The audience could hardly believe what was happening. 4 is a tight-knitted District. Everyone knows about The Naves and most of the kids in the pit know who Lana is and where she's from. She wasn't even at the top of her class, she was barely close. A girl like her doesn't have the guts to do what she needs to in order to come home a winner. Or at least that's what everyone is thinking, Soon enough the cameras find Lana, and she has no other choice but to force her feet to move. She can feel the edges of her eyelids overwhelm with tears as an everlasting stone of fear settles at the bottom of her stomach.

"No!" A woman cries. "Lana, No!" The young girl looks back to witness her mother break down right in front of her. Airroe tries running towards her daughter but a peacekeeper stops her before she has the chance to get any close. Bo somehow manages to get a hold of himself but avoids eye contact with Lana. He fears he might go back to his old ways and turn violent. Neither of them had ever loved anyone as much as they did their kids... as much as they do their daughter. It feels like an unbreakable force is tearing a piece of their soul away. "Oh, Mom and Dad, It'll be okay!" Kandi does an awful job at lightening up the situation. "Won't it, Lana?"

Lana rips her eyes away from the wreckage of her mother and looks back up at the stage. She can feel all eyes on her, waiting to see what she'll do next.

Will she breakdown,

will she try to run,

or will her body simply give out. On sudden command the young girl forces every emotion running through her body to come to a sharp stop in order to clear her mind and focus. She has years of meditation to thank for this.

Her parents are in pain, District 4 is completely stunned and The Capital is most likely confused. There is no doubt in her mind that people will use this clip to their advantage in the games so the best thing she can do is swallow back her sobs, hold in her tears and look as unbothered as she possibly can. Lana lets her tense shoulders relax as she calmly makes her way up to the stage. She proceeds to try to get through the reaping without shedding a single tear or letting it be known how unprepared and taken back she is. The mentors of this years games, Mags and Finnick exchange concerning looks before perching their ears at the mention of the male tribute.

"Tyler Loran." He's tall, fit and fierce. There's no doubt in anyone's mind that he was the right kid, but Lana? _What were they thinking?_ Bo thinks.

Once the reaping is over, both kids are escorted to the justice building and confined in to two separate rooms. Lana catches a glimpse of her reflection on the large window. She looks composed but allows herself to blink away her clogged up tears. Her emotions are still cut off. Lana is still in survival mode. Ever instinct in her body is urging her to wait, wait until there are no more cameras and she's in complete isolation. Its then when the door swings open and Lana is suddenly pulled into a tight, warm hug. "My sweet girl," Airroe consoles. Lana's bottom lip quivers as she attempts to hold back her emotions.

"Dad?" Lana questioned. He was crying. Lana has only ever seen him cry once before this and it was on her parents 25th anniversary. How is Lana suppose to get through this if her dad can barely hold on himself?

"Lana, you can't believe how proud your Mother, and I are to be your parents. We raised you to be a kind, generous and honest kid. That's exactly who you are, and we couldn't ask for anything more." Bo spoke as he tightened the grip around Airroe's hat. The hat that flew off her head when she made the poor attempt to run towards Lana..

"I'm not sure how we're sup-suppose to live without you." Airroe stuttered, wiping away her tears. 

"That's why you have to try to fight your way out of there." Her Father added.

"But how?" Lana desperately asked. "I can't just kill someone. Its not right. None of this is." 

"That's not what we're asking." Bo assured. placing a hand on her shoulder. "There have been plenty of tributes to win just by hiding. That's what we want you to try to do."

Lana sighed, unable to process what her parents are saying as it defeats the entire purpose of the games. "But what if I can't? What if someone finds me? What if this is the last time I'll get to speak to either of you?" Lana's voice cracked towards the end. ' _Don't cry... not yet... please'_ She begged herself. "Don't think that way." Airroe cried. "You're father and I will be rooting for you all the way. We have faith in you Lana. Please, understand."

"30 Seconds." A Peacekeeper shouted from outside the room.

The Francis family shared one last group hug before being escorted out the room but not before exchanging short and painful I love you's. Lana's heart ached as she wished for her parents return. She can not believe she was chosen. Out of all the qualified girls in District 4, it was her they wanted. Why? 

The door opened again and Lana thought it was one of the mentors retrieving her to board the train but was surprised once again when she realized it was Terrance. After her brother ran off all those years ago and never bothered speaking a word to her he's prepared to at las ready to communicate? "So, it takes me dying to get you to talk to me?" Lana's voice sounded cold, and unfamiliar. She sounded nothing like she did just a minute ago.

"I'm so sorry." A tear fell from his glossy eyes.

"Don't you think its a little bit too late for that now?" Lana bitterly chuckled. "I'm about to walk into the arms of death itself."

"No, Lana." Terrance whispered, staring down at the floor. "I mean yes I want to apologize for not speaking to you but for also- for also-" The rest of his sentence felt lodged at the bottom of his throat. "For what, Terrance?" Lana nervously asked. They were both six feet apart and neither felt the need to take another step forward. "Come on, Terrance what is it?" 

"Its my fault." He blurted out, finally making eye contact with his baby sister. "You're here, because of me."

Lana's vision got blurry as a pang shot through her chest. "What do you mean?"

This time it was Terrance crying. Its like the realization of what he had done finally caught up to him. "Mayor Mance is planning on retiring and he-he likes me so much that he's seriously considering in making me his replacement."

"And what the does that have to do with me?" Lana impatiently asked. 

"I had to prove my loyalty to Panem. I had to convince him that I was worthy of the position." 

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Terrance. What the hell does that have to do with me!" The young girl cursed.

"We're from The Naves, Lana! The Naves is populated by unrealistic freaks who talk without a shred of knowledge! They're all a bunch of rebels in disguise, just ready to start trouble for the rest of District 4!" Terrance screamed. "So, I decided the best way to prove that I am loyal to Panem is be nominating someone from The Naves."

Lana couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. There were tears running down her rosy cheeks at a speed she didn't think was possible. He had insulted her, her family, and all her friends in just under a minute. This all made her skin crawl and fist clench. "You coward! How could you do this to us? How could you do this to me? Your own sister!"

"I didn't choose you specifically Lana, the trainers from The Academy did. You had the best scores then the rest of the kids in The Naves. The likelihood of your survival is far more greater then there's." Terrance assured.

"First you ignore me for past 7 years then you call me an uneducated freak, plotting against District 4's demise and lastly you basically try to tell me 'Its not that bad and that I'll _probably_ survive?" Lana screamed. It felt like someone was banging the inner part of her skull with a hammer. She soon began shaking as her body couldn't take the stress any longer.

"Please, Lana, I didn't mean it-" Before he could get the chance to finish his statement her legs begin moving. Her hand reached for the nearest object, which was a vase and then she proceeded to lunge it at Terrance. He dodged it only a second too late and felt the entire thing break at the center of his face. He fell to the floor in pure agony as he gripped his bruised up face. Without another second to loose Lana jumps on top of him and starts punching her brother left and right. He was 100 pounds heavier then the small girl but she was angry. She's never felt this much rage at once. This is the only way her mind is allowing her to deal with the anger and she has no idea why. All she knows is that she can't and won't stop.

Terrance screams for help and the peacekeepers immediately barge in the room to try to get the young manic girl off her brother but it just makes her fragile state worse. This grabs the attention of everyone waiting in the hallway. Her parents try running towards her but is stopped by three peacekeepers. Trainer Amina runs to get assistance., while Lana only seems to be growing angrier. Her limbs frail around as she screams words of heartache to Terrance. "I have never hated someone until today and that is you Terrance Francis. You wear the shell of a man but inside you're just a coward! You deserve to rot at the depths of the earth where the only thing keeping you company are the worms crawling all over your lifeless corpse! " 

Soon enough trainer Amina comes back but with medical assistance and one of the games mentor. The Peacekeepers let the three individuals in but make sure to keep Lana's parents out of the room. Airroe and Bo are confused when the medic walks past Terrance and goes straight over to Lana. It isn't until he pulls out a syringe from his bag do they realize why. He injects it into Lana's forearm without her noticing. Finnick realizes how high in the air and harshly the guard is holding Lana and urges for them to let go. The peacekeeper complies with Finnick and lets Lana fall to the floor.

Finnick quickly picks the girl up and lays her on a nearby couch. He brushes the many strands of curls away from her face to get a better look at her current state. She appears to look calmer and less tense, but its not the drugs doing it. The only thing the drugs are doing is numbing her body and putting her to sleep. The fact that Lana is staring at a new pair of eyes is what's calming her down. ' _Their so green, so honest, and so gentle._ ' Lana thinks to herself. "Help me." She sharply whispers.

"Certainly." He whole-heartedly responds before she finally passes out.

* * *

"I was a bit confused as to why the trainers picked her considering how tiny she looks but after seeing that kid with his face all bruised up and bloody I get it now." Kandi laughed, taking a sip from her white wine. Finnick had just finished explaining the basics of what happened back at the Justice Building but not even he knew the whole story. "Has she woken up yet?"

"I'm not sure." Odair shrugged. "The medic said the dose was small and that it was to wear off in an hour or so."

"Its already been well over an hour since we got on the train." Kandi said. "Avox, go check on the young girl."

The female Avox bowed to Kandi before hurrying along to the room they placed her in. 

"So, what now?" Tyler, the male tribute for 4 asked.

"We wait until Lana feels well enough to join us." Finnick responded.

"Right..." The boy muttered. Tyler couldn't care less for Lana. He knew her around school. She smiled a lot, was overly friendly, and spent most of her free period in the music room. There was nothing about Lana that even hinted to her being at all threatening. He wants to just curse at the trainers for giving him such a 'lousy partner.' Unlike Lana, Tyler wants to be here. He comes from a middle class family who hold tremendous respect for those who participate in the games and even greater respect for those who win. All he plans to do is make them proud. So, yeah... Tyler could care less over a girl he'll have to kill eventually. The only thing he hopes from Lana is for some help at the beginning of the games, which he seriously doubts someone like her can give him.

Meanwhile, a few rooms down, the Avox entering Lana's room begins to wake her up. She lets a few coughs out before sitting up on the bed. Her eyes try to adjust to the new scenery as she tries to recall what took place before passing out. Her eyes land outside the window, then on the Avox. "Where am I?" 

Lana grows irritated when the Avox doesn't respond. "Where am I?" The Avox ignores her question again but this time leaves the room to retrieve one of the mentors.

Lana pinches her nose in frustration. She tries to get out of bed but fails once her knees give out under pressure. The moment Lana makes contact with the floor memories of the events that took place before passing out flash through her mind. Her head hangs low as tears swarm her face. Lana can't control them, she had been holding it in for too long, her heart bangs at the same speed of a race car, her elbows quiver as they try to sustain her weight, and her breath becomes abnormal. The realization of it all isn't just settling in, its also penetrating through all parts of her mind and body. Its almost as if she's being taken over by some kind of parasite.


	3. Camera's

Without another second to past the door to the room slides open and Finnick walks in with a glass of ice water. He's taken back by the scene but hurriedly sets the drink on the bedside table then rushes over to Lana's side. She barely notices as Finnick places a hand on her back. "Lana? What's wrong?"

Finnick worries as she stays silent. "Come, on, look at me."

He isn't shouting, or asserting. He's being patient and using a benevolent voice, one that can bring anybody out from the shadows, including Lana. The young tribute forces her eyes to meet his and she's immediately taken over by a sense of certainty. _His eyes are so green, so honest and so gentle._ "Help me." She whispered, sharply.

As if reliving the events that took place a few hours ago he whole-heartedly responds with, "Certainly." He takes Lana's hand and helps her back on the bed. Finnick goes into the bathroom and wets a hand towel before returning to her side with the glass of ice water too. There were still tears dripping from her cheeks and her body was still shaking but her breathing had steadied down a bit. "Drink this." Lana took the glass from him and took a few sips.

Finnick bent down to one knee in front of Lana and held her chin in the palm of his hand, he then dabbed the piece of cold clothe to her hot forehead. Lana tried focusing on him as she attempted to take back control of her body. "I apologize." She spoke in a shaky breath.

"Don't apologize for things you have no control over." Finnick shook his head before getting back up and setting the clothe on the bathroom rack.

Lana nodded understandingly but not really allowing herself to get off the hook that easy. This is the second time today she's broken down. Its so unlike her, she hates this feeling. "What is wrong with me?"

Finnick takes a seat beside her. "Nothing, I'm just guessing the reaping took you by surprise."

"You have no idea." She didn't take her eyes off the dark blue carpet.

"How do you mean?" Finnick wondered.

Lana ripped her eyes away from the ground and looked directly Finnick. "I never wanted to be in the games."

"Not many kids do-" Lana cut him off. "No, you don't understand. I wasn't suppose to be in the games. My brother, he betrayed me."

"Your brother? Was he the one you were fighting?" Finnick asked.

"I didn't mean to, I was just so angry." Lana responded. "I have never gotten that angry before... ever." Lana cringed at the image of her brothers bruised up face. She felt her heart fall. "I'm a monster."

"You are not a monster." Finnick said almost instantly.

"But who does that? Who hates their very own blood and wishes them death?!" Lana sobs. "I'm a monster."

"I've met monsters. Trust me Lana, you are not one of them." Finnick assured, never leaving eye contact. "I don't know the whole story and I won't force you to tell me but its clear to see he hurt you. He hurt you badly." Finnick placed a hand on hers. "You are human. It is only natural for you to feel such strong emotions."

After sitting there for a few seconds in silence with their hands sitting in-between them Lana took his words to heart and sighed. "So, I'm guessing everything is going swell?" The door to the room slid open and revealed Kandi.

Lana unknowingly took her hands from Finnick's grasped, startled.

"Lana, what do you think?" Finnick asked. "Are you feeling better?"

"I think so." She replied. 

"Oh goodie, lets watch The Reaping re-caps." Kandi grinned, almost tripping over her own feet.

Lana stiffened up. "Sure but lets skip District 4 for now. We can revisit it at another time once we've gotten a better understanding of our competition." Finnick quickly suggested. Lana relaxed again.

"Sounds great!" Kandi giggled. "Meet you in the T.V. room."

"Why is she acting so weird?" Lana furrowed her eyebrows.

"Lets just say Kandi is a wine fanatic." Finnick answered. Lana chuckled before following Finnick out the room.

* * *

The Reaping re-caps ended about an hour ago, leaving an impatient Lana, and Tyler waiting. On TV, they usually broadcast the tributes arriving to The Capital in full close up. The crowd is always full and loud, no matter night or day. Lana had no worries over her departure in District 4 to the train, considering how they sedated her. This time is different. She'll have to do her best to appear they way she did during The Reaping but better. The cameras are going to be hard to ignore and she only hopes the bright flashes won't mess her up. 

"Got any tips for when we arrive?" Tyler questioned. 

"Not really. The Capital people are pretty easy to impressive." Finnick replied. Thankfully, Kandi was not in the room to hear this. "A soft smile, mischievous smirk or small wave should make you come off a bit more appealing to them."

Lana made a mental note of that. Beside her social status in District 4, most people who met Lana found her pleasant. Her personality consisted of being friendly, considerate and trust worthy. She can't talk her way through the hearts of the Capital people yet, so for now she'll just have to think of ways to visually win them over. "So will this work?" Lana stood up, turned to her trainers and layered on her prettiest smile then paired it with an elegant wave. 

"Perfect." Mags attempted to say, but it sounded a bit gargled. Thankfully Lana knew sign language and could read what Mags signed. "Thank you." Lana said, and signed back. A satisfied smile landed on Mags lips. "You know how to sign?" 

"Yes," Lana spoke. "I had a bestfriend in elementary through middle school who lost her hearing as a baby. When I first met her, I felt a really strong bond towards her and was determined to communicate with her in other ways than writing."

'That is sweet.' Mags signed. 'Are you too still close?'

"Unfortunately, my parents and her parents got into a fight awhile back and we weren't allowed to see each other after it." Lana frowned.

'Oh, I am sorry.' Mags signed.

"No, its okay." Lana assured. "Last time I checked she was doing good and was happy."

Mags smiled while signing. 'Well, I am glad to hear that,' 

Finnick watched their exchange, completely intrigued. When Lana noticed his intense stare she chuckled. "What? Didn't know I could do anything else besides cry and breakdown?" Finnick laughed at her joke.

"Yes, actually." Tyler rudely chimed in.

Lana rolled her eyes, not feeling the slightest bit offended. Just then Kandi abruptly entered the room. "We are arriving to The Capital in 5 minutes, children! C'mon now, straightened your backs and put on your prettiest of smiles!"

"You sure you're not going to pass out again?" Tyler disrespectfully, asked.

"I don't know." Lana answered. "Blow your breath in my face one more time and I just might."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little too short. Next one will be extra long to make up for it ;)


End file.
